Episode 5294 (31 May 2016)
Jane looks glum; tonight they’ll know if the police can prove that Bobby killed Lucy. Tests on Jane don’t reveal any tingling or numbness but the doctor’s reassuring that this is in the normal range for recovery. Jane seems optimistic, more physio and she’ll get there. She sends Ian off to pick up Bobby, making him promise to look after him. Back in The Square, Steven fends off a photographer who tries to take a picture of Ian. The forensics team leaves the Beales’, DS Cameron returns the keys to Ian but can’t disclose whether they found anything. At Dot’s, Ian admits to Kathy that he doesn’t know if he can keep looking after Bobby. Dressed in a suit, Bobby asks Ian to help with his tie. At the police station, DI Keeble takes Bobby, Ian and Ritchie into an interview room. Bobby’s charged with unlawfully killing Lucy and taken straight to the youth court. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Jane’s blaming herself for everything. She’s distraught when she hears Bobby’s been charged and refuses physio, certain she’s never going to walk again. When the news about Bobby reaches Dot’s house, Kathy worries about what will happen if he doesn’t get bail. Dot talks about Nick. She thought prison would sort him out, maybe it made a fool of her. Kathy’s impressed when Steven insists you don’t give up on someone that important to you. At the youth court, the judge tells Bobby his charge is too serious for their powers of punishment and that he’ll be sent to the crown court for a preliminary hearing next week. To Ian’s dismay, bail’s denied and Bobby is remanded to youth detention accommodation. He’s taken to a bare room with a pile of new clothes on the bed. Meanwhile, Linda tells Jane she and Jane’s dad are going to move back home to care for her. When Jane insists she already has a family, Linda reveals that Ian hasn’t been honest with her about Steven being back. Lauren finds Steven at the Beales’, he’s tidied up the chaos left by the police and bought fresh flowers to try and make the house feel welcoming. Steven assures Lauren that bit by bit they’ll put their families back together. Ian walks in as they’re kissing. Furious, Ian assumes this is the reason Peter isn’t back. Fed up, Steven says that Peter wants nothing to do with Ian or the family and Lauren backs him up. Ian smashes a vase of flowers and throws Steven out - he will never be his son. Back at the hospital, Ian tells Jane Bobby didn’t get bail. Jane asks why he didn’t tell her about Steven. Jane tells Ian she thinks the best thing for the family is for her not to be in it. Ian’s lost everything because of her. She’s sorry but it’s over... Devastated, Ian walks out leaving Jane all alone. Lauren tells Stacey she’s applied to visit Max. Stacey’s confident that once Bobby’s charged Max will be released. Lauren visits Abi, who asks her why she was so certain of Max’s innocence. Lauren admits that she, Ian, Jane and Peter knew Bobby killed Lucy. Abi’s furious that Lauren chose her boyfriend and let their family fall apart. Once Bobby’s been charged, Lauren insists on talking to Abi again. She explains she’d just had a baby and Jane was pressuring her to lie. She tells Abi about the alibi Jane gave Max and explains that she did tell the police it was Bobby but they didn’t believe her. Contrite, Lauren says that lying to her family was the biggest mistake of her life. She admits she and Peter have broken up – Lucy dying and keeping the secret destroyed everything they had. Lauren also reveals that she and Steven are now together but swears Abi to secrecy. Abi reminds Lauren that even if Max’s innocent, he would still have been happy to see her go down for Lucy’s murder. Lauren tells Abi Max is going to get out and she has to be ready. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes